


Just Five Minutes

by ThatWriterRose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Maybe Two of them...., Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Clarke has a hundred things to do before their Christmas party but Lexa needs five minutes of her time.





	Just Five Minutes

“Lexa what in the world are you doing?!” Clarke asks as walks past the living room. “We still have to wrap presents and finish baking cookies- everyone is going to be here in a few hours and we haven’t even swept the floors but you’re in front of the fireplace?”

Lexa looks from her spot perched in front of the fireplace and smiles, tending to the fire she has started in their beautiful fireplace. They don’t use it often enough and now seems like the perfect time. “Clarke, take a deep breath it’ll get done.”

“It won’t get done if I’m the only one doing it you have to get up and help,” Clarke tells her moving to tug at Lexa’s shoulder and get her to stand.

“I won’t get up until you come to sit for a few minutes.” Lexa insists, looking from Clarke to a spot on the edge of the fireplace. “You need to relax for five minutes before you run around like a chicken with your head cut off all over again.”

Clarke is clearly annoyed letting out a huff and rolling her eyes. “Fine you get five minutes- I’m putting a timer on my phone.” She starts the timer before she sits down next to the fireplace. It’s so warm and feels amazing but she won’t admit that to Lexa there’s no way Lexa wins this one.

“See it’s not horrible like you thought who knows you may even enjoy yourself,” Lexa tells her as she puts the fire poker away. She looks back to Clarke and smiles, “I hope you know you look super hot in candlelight- I could stare at you like this forever.”

Clarke smiles as a blush heats up her cheeks. “Well you don’t have forever you have 4 minutes and 32 seconds.”

“I guess that’s long enough to do this,” Lexa tells her with a smile.

“Do what-” Clarke starts to say, though her eyes go wide when Lexa switches her position.

Lexa goes from kneeling to being on one knee in front of Clarke. “I love you so much Clarke Griffin I have for a very long time and I would like to continue loving you for the rest of my life.”

“Lexa oh my god-” Clarke covers her mouth with her hands and tears have started to roll down her cheeks in true disbelief of all of this.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Lexa asks taking out a ring box and opening it. The ring is beautifully simple but everything Clarke wanted. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise though because Lexa was her other half, Lexa knew her better than Clarke knew herself.

“Yes- oh god yes, of course, I’ll marry you!” Clarke tells her throwing her arms around Lexa’s neck knocking the other over as she held onto her planting a firm kiss to her lips.

The two laughed as they laid on the ground holding each other just staring lovingly. Lexa finally cleared her throat and sat up. “You know I should probably put the ring on your finger it’s kind of part of this whole thing.”

Clarke grins letting go of Lexa and moving to sit back down on the edge of the fireplace. “Before you do, go get the present in your stocking. I was going to make you wait until Christmas but now feels like the right time.”

Lexa raises a brow giving Clarke the ring box before she gets up and goes to her stocking, the green one with a gold L on it. She reaches into the empty stocking though sure enough in the toe was a box, a small box. She looks to Clarke and smiles. “You didn’t-”

“You don’t know what it is, Lex, open it and find out,” Clarke tells her with a grin.

Lexa looks at the perfectly wrapped little box with a bow on it this was so Clarke in all of the best ways. Lexa carefully unwraps it finding a velvet ring box. When she opens it up, sure enough, there is an engagement ring. “Clarke it’s beautiful.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand into her own, “Alexandra Elizabeth Woods will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Of course I will Clarke,” Lexa tells her leaning down to kiss Clarke. 

The two swap ring boxes so they can properly put rings on each other before they exchange another kiss. As they kiss the obnoxious sound of a phone timer goes off.

“Can’t we have five more minutes?” Lexa asks, a slight whine to her voice.

“I’m sorry Lexa I said five minutes and I meant it now let’s go make cookies,” Clarke tells her. She stands and takes Lexa’s hand leading her into the kitchen. They still had so much to do but that was five minutes well spent.


End file.
